Adventures of Dallas (lost Toon Disney edit of animated series; 2000s)
'The Adventures of Dallas '''is popular American animated series that aired on Vyond Network, which first aired on February 4, 2005. The series got cult following since then. It centers on a boy called Dallas that had adventures every day, History In 2005, Toon Disney started airing 2 Vyond Network shows, Caillou Gets Grounded and Collins Family, both they aired unedited, but lesser people know that Toon Disney aired also Adventures of Dallas, unlike aftermentioned cartoons, this show got edited. Unfortunately, no clips of ''Adventures of Dallas airing on the Toon Disney can be found anywhere on the Internet, while clips of CGG and TCF, can be found. Both CGG and TCF, premiered on Toon Disney on September 5, 2005, TCF stopped airing on February 12, 2009(a day before Toon Disney changed to Disney XD), but CGG aired until November 7, 2009, when it got removed and never shown again since. It is not known exactly when he started broadcasting or stopped broadcasting on Toon Disney. User from one of AOD forums, thinks that AOD started airing on Toon Disney somewhere in 2006, according to him, most likely in June or July. But he has no idea when he stopped airing, but he knows that Toon Disney has fully emitted the first 2 series and half of Season 3. He also said that all voices were accelerated, except for Dallas's mother whose voice was in slow motion.Theme Song was also accelerated, and the end credits were the most accelerated, and still remembers that some scenes were cut from this version. Another user from AOD forums, in 2015, wrote to one of the employees of Vyond Inc, who apparently had a big relationship with the Toon Disney version, but he said he didn't have a copy of this version and said that for sometime after Toon Disney version stop airing, Vyond Inc has removed all episodes of the Toon Disney version from its archives,also this user states also that version stopped airing in autumm 2008. Findings Somewhere in 2011 AOD forum user stated that he recoreded 13 episodes of Toon Disney version, sadly he not giving any news about release since then. Also is revealed that Toon Disney version is produced by Rakz Studios, which was owned by Vyond Inc, sadly Rakz Studios shutdown in 2008 and all assets of Rakz Studios was given to Uio Animation, this assets includes edited episodes, Uio Animation shutdown in 2015, after that Uio Animation's old building is replaced by fourth building of Vyond International Inc and now place of Uio Animation assets including Rakz Studio's asstes, inculding Toon Disney episodes of AOD is unkown. The Disney Channel pages for ''Adventures of Dallas ''from 2 from 2007 and 3 from 2008 has been found. They have some video clips, but in all they don't play. Toon Disney promo for AOD from October 2007 is uploaded in 2017, but in promo characters are no talking. In December 17, 2019 AOD user Daillou, reported that he found a VHS tape with episode 62 from Toon Disney version, he will upload soon, but still 64 episodes of this version remains completely lost and changes to all episodes be ever found is extremly slim. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Disney Category:Lost Animation